The conventional nail stapler comprises a nail magazine in which only one kind of nails can be kept. As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art nail magazine 10 comprises a body 12 having a cross section of an inverted T-shaped construction for keeping therein the nails having an inverted U shape. The nail magazine 10 further comprises a cap 14 having an inverted U-shaped cross section. An inverted U-shaped slot 13 is formed between the body 12 and the cap 14 for keeping the nails. Such a nail magazine 10 as described above can not be used to keep the nails having a pointed end and a flattened head.
As shown in FIG. 2, a prior art nail magazine 15 comprises a body 16, a cap 18, and a slot 19 formed between the body 16 and the cap 18 for keeping therein the nails having a pointed end and a flattened head.
As shown in FIG. 3, a prior art nail magazine 20 comprises a body 22, a cap 24, and a slot of an inverted U-shaped construction for keeping therein the U-shaped nails of three different sizes. The body 22 has a rib 25 which is provided with a channel 26. There are three inverted U-shaped slots which are of different sizes and are formed between the body 22 and the cap 24 for accommodating the U-shaped nails of three different sizes. Located at both sides of the largest U-shaped slot are two side slots 27 and 28 for accommodating the traditional single-legged nails and the T-shaped nails. This prior art nail magazine 20 has an inherent shortcoming that it can not accommodate the nails having different lengths.